Wrong One
by jvwollert
Summary: Chase is working for Douglas. How did that happen?
1. Chapter 1

Wrong One

 **This is my first story so I hope you like it. Please give me some feedback and anything I need to work on.**

Chapter: 1

Adam, Bree and Leo were in the lab talking and relaxing after a hard day at school. They didn't want to train today because Davenport won't be back till tomorrow from his business trip. Chase entered the lab from the elevator

"Hey guy's I got a text from Mr. Davenport saying we have to train today" Chase said

"Really why do we have to, I am beat from a hard day of school" Adam cried

"Because Davenport said"

"Come on Chase let's just skip today. He won't find out" Bree said

"No we have to train rather we like it or not okay" Bree rolled her eyes

"Why do you have to be such a goody two shoes?" Bree said

"Because Bree someone has to be" Chase said

"Well I am not training today okay. We train every time Mr. Davenport is here so I am taking this as a day off" Bree said before making her way to the elevator

"Leo and I will be upstairs after your done training" Adam said following Bree with Leo behind him. Chase sighed loudly and turned on the simulator.

It has been a couple of hours since Adam, Bree and Leo left Chase alone downstairs to train. Adam was on the couch with Leo playing games and Bree was in the kitchen talking to Owen on the phone.

"HA looks like I just took down your shield. Now I got you" Leo screamed. An explosions noise came from the TV and Leo sat there shocked

"Hey Leo next time don't approached someone so close when they have a rocket launcher"  
Adam chuckled. Leo got up from the couch and headed to the elevator "Where you going Leo" Adam asked

"I'm going to go see what Chase is doing. Maybe he will actually want to have fun" Leo went down to the lab and found it completely empty. He looked around the rooms trying to find Chase but there was no sign of him. Leo looked and saw the simulator on but the goggles were still in the same place from yesterday's training. Leo noticed a note on Chase's capsule. He went over and it read. **Sorry I had to leave Mr. Davenport but I can't stand people who can't take me seriously. I will never come back and I am truly sorry signed Chase.** Leo's eyes widen and he ran straight to the elevator. Once he exited the elevator he quickly showed Bree the note. Bree was shocked by what it said and she pulled out her phone and called Davenport and told him about it. They waited in the lab for Davenport to get home. Bree stood there looking at Chase's capsule

"Why would he just leave all of a sudden" Bree asked

"Maybe he finally got tired of all three of us picking on him and not taking him serious. Just like the note said" Leo answered

"But we've done this to him before and he never acted up so why now" Adam asked. Leo just shrugged. They heard the elevator door open and see Davenport come in with a worried face

"Let me see the note" Davenport asked Bree gave him the note and read it quietly. After he was done reading he went over to the cyber desk and began to track Chase's chip but it didn't show up on the screen. Nothing showed up on the screen.

"Davenport where is he" Bree asked

"I don't know he isn't showing up on my screen for some reason"

"He can turn off his chip" Adam said

"I know he can but I put in a safety code to where it will turn it on no matter what and it is not working" Davenport was quiet for a minute "How long he has been gone"

"We don't know" Leo said. Davenport stood there thinking for a minute

"I'll continue to track him until something comes up okay. I just need some peace and quiet" Adam, Bree and Leo left the lab and went upstairs. Davenport looked at Chase's capsule. "I'll find you Chase. I'll find you" Davenport whispered.

Adam and Leo went and sat down on the couch while Bree went to the kitchen

"Do you think Davenport will find him" Bree asked

"Davenport has been able to do it before I'm sure he will" Leo said. The rest of the night was quiet. Adam, Bree and Leo hoped Davenport can find Chase so they can apologize for what they did. But they weren't able to.

 **Please give feedback**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I thought of posting the second chapter tonight. So enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

It has been four months since Chase ran away. Davenport and the others still check to see if his chip came back on but nothing ever showed up. Davenport got to the point where he only checked once a day then wouldn't look at it till the next day. Adam, Bree and Leo would take peeks time to time but there was nothing. They know they are the reasons there brother is lost. Adam and Leo were in the lab one day playing rock, paper and scissors. Bree entered the lab on her phone smiling she got one look at Chase's capsule and here smile disappeared.

"Hey Bree do you want to join in" Adam asked

"Adam you can't rock, paper, scissors three way" Leo said

"Why not"

"Because Adam if Bree joins there is a chance" Leo stopped himself realizing who he is talking to "Bree hates the game" Davenport came in and went to the console to check the tracker for a minute. Once he saw nothing he got quiet and stared at the desk Bree went and put her hand on his shoulder

"Well find him. I know we will" Davenport nodded. They all looked up at the screen for his GPS but nothing showed or blinked. They all heard a beep come from Davenport's desk. He looked at the desk and a smile grew on his face

"What" Adam Asked?

"I found him I found Chase. His GPS is back on and I know where he is" Everyone got excited

"Well where is he" Bree asked. Davenport ignored her and went straight to the elevator everyone soon followed. They reached the living room and Davenport went to the front door. He opened and laid there on the ground unconscious is Chase. Davenport picked him up bridal style and carried him to the lab with the others following him.

Once they entered the lab Davenport placed Chase on the cyber desk. He scanned Chase for minute hoping he is alright.

"Is he okay" Adam asked

"He looks fine just tired and weak but nothing to serious. I need to go call Tasha and tell her what happened" Davenport was walking towards the elevator when the monitor turned black and Douglas appeared.

"Hello family" Douglas said

"What do you want now Douglas" Davenport asked

"I just wanted to visit my favorite family is that wrong"

"Considering every time we live chat you always come after us so yeah" Leo said

"This one always figures things out somehow"

"Enough games what do you want" Davenport screamed

"I just thought I should warn you. Things are comings Donnie and they will be things you least expect so watch yourself" Douglas disappeared from the screen leaving the Davenports breathless. Davenport and Leo went upstairs to the living room leaving Adam, Bree and Chase alone in the lab.

"What do you think he meant when we least expect it" Bree asked

"I don't know but we'll have to watch ourselves" Adam said

"You better" they turned around to find Chase standing there looking all healthy

"Chase you're okay" Bree walked over to give him a hug but Chase slapped her to the ground. She looked up at him and he smirked at her

"Chase what did you do that for" Adam asked helping Bree to her feet

"I have orders from master Douglas to capture and I will" Chase shot an energy blast at Adam and Bree knocking them to the ground unconscious. The next time they awoke Adam and Bree found themselves in an empty white room.

 **Hoped you liked it. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Wrong One

 **Here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

"Bree" Bree looked over at Adam

"Where are we?" She asked

"We must be in Douglas's secret lab" Bree gets to her feet, she went over and tried to open the door but of course it was locked.

"Why would Chase do this" Bree asked

"I don't know but were going to find out, I'm sure Davenport would have notice us missing and he's coming to find us" they hear the door open. They look and see Chase enter the room with two baskets.

"Chase" Bree said "Why did you do this"

"Because he wanted to" they see Douglas come inside the room

"Douglas" Adam said

"Hello my children how's it going"

"What did you do to Chase?"

"I did nothing he came here out of his own free will, right Chase"

"Yes master Douglas"

"Here" Douglas grabbed the basket out of Chase's hand and gives it to Bree

"What's this" Bree asked

"That is all the food you're going to have while me and my son are away, we have a little bit of business to take care of somewhere else. But I'll be back so I can reprogram your chips."

"Where are you going" Adam asked

"Now if I told you that it would ruin the surprise" Bree looked at the second basket of food.

"What's the second one for" Bree asked

"You don't need to know, now get comfy because you're going to be here a while" Douglas and Chase left the room and shut the door behind them. Bree went up to the door and heard Douglas talking to Chase.

"Alright give him his food then we'll go" Bree heard a door open then seconds later closed.

"What is it Bree" Adam asked

"They have someone else here but who, it can't be Davenport could it"

"Well when we get out of here well find out"

"How do we get out of here though?"

"We've gotten out of things before I'm sure we can figure something out" Adam and Bree waited there until they heard the sound of a helicopter flying away

"Alright there gone, now we have to find a way out" Bree went up to the door and examined the lock

"Find anything"

"Can you find me something long and flat in that basket of food" Adam searched through the basket

"I got nothing" Bree sat there thinking "Wait I got it" Adam pulled out his wallet from his pocket and brought out his credit card "Here use this" Adam handed Bree the card

"You have a credit card"

"You don't know everything about me" Bree squeezed the card through the door crack "So what are you exactly trying to do"

"I'm trying to see if I can open the door from the. Never mind I'll explain later" Bree messed with the door a little bit more but nothing. "This isn't working"

"Bree do you got a bobby pin"

"Yeah why"

"Give me it" Bree pulled the bobby pin out of her hair and gave it to Adam. Adam went to the door lock.

"You can unlock the door with a bobby pin" they heard a click and Adam opened the door

"Told you, there are something's you don't know about" Adam and Bree left the room and found themselves in Douglas's lab. Bree looked over and sees a door. She goes over and opens and she sees a dark room. "Bree did you find the exit"

"No but I think I found the other person Douglas is holding prisoner" she enters the dark room slowly feeling her way around the room, she tripped over something. When she got up she heard soft groaning. "Adam" she screamed, Adam went to the door

"What"

"Find me a flash light" Adam left and minutes came back with a flashlight. He gave it to Bree. She turned it on and pointed it to the person in the room. She and Adam's mouth dropped when they see who it was. It was there little brother Chase.

 **What is going on. Find out next chapter which will be longer then the last few.**


	4. Chapter 4

Wrong One

 **Here is chapter 4. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

Bree kneeled down and shook him a bit hoping he would wake up. He groaned a bit in pain.

"Here keep the light on him please" Bree handed Adam the flashlight. He shined it on Chase while Bree examined his face. Bree couldn't believe her eyes. Chase has a black eye a broken noise and a busted lip. She then went and examined his body and found that he was stabbed in the stomach multiple times. She barely touched the wound when Chase groaned out in pain again. "Adam we need to get him out of here now and back to Davenport"

"Okay" Adam goes over and tries to pick him up but Chase yells in pain

"Be careful Adam. Pick him up slowly" Bree said

"Sorry" Adam picked Chase up as slowly as he can without hurting him. He carried Chase bridal style.

"Okay we need to find a way out"

"Maybe we can use Douglas's lab to try to contact Davenport" Bree looked at Adam surprised.

"Good idea Adam" Bree went back into the lab and to one of the cyber desk. She began to type something in while Adam just watched. After about a minute they heard a voice come from the cyber desk. It sounded familiar.

"Bree"

"It's Davenport" Bree yelled "Mr. Davenport can you hear me"

"Bree where are you guys" Davenport asked

"We don't know were in Douglas's lair. We have no idea"

"Hold on" Davenport said. Bree and Adam waited for a minute. "Guys I got you. I'm coming to get you"

"Wait how did you do that" Adam asked

"I traced the call Adam. Now just sit tight and wait for me" Adam and Bree soon found the exit to the lab. Once they got outside they found themselves in a forest.

"Hey Bree can you see what's leaking down my hand" Bree went and looked at Adam's hand. She found out the liquid was blood. She quickly went and examined Chase and found him bleeding.

"Where is he at" Bree said. After a minute they heard the sound of a helicopter. Adam and Bree both look and see a black helicopter land in front of them. They waited a minute hoping it is Davenport and not Douglas. The door opened and out came two people, Adam and Bree couldn't' believe their eyes who it was.

"Davenport" Adam screamed. Davenport and Leo rushed over to them. Davenport examined Chase

"What happened" he asked

"Well explain once we get home. Right now we need to help Chase" Bree said

"Adam take him to the chopper" Adam rushed to the chopper and placed Chase down in the back. Davenport started the chopper and soon they were all making their way home. Chase's head was in Bree's lap and she was stroking his hair. Leo was in the front with Davenport telling his mom the situation. "So tell me exactly what happened"

"After Douglas warned us and you and Leo left upstairs. Chase stood up and he looked completely okay. I tried to go see if he was okay but he slapped me to the ground and knocked out Adam and me. Once Adam and I woke we found ourselves in an empty room. Douglas said he had big plans and Chase was with him. Once they left Adam got us out of the room"

"How did he do that" Leo asked

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" Adam said with a smile.

"Any ways once we got out we found another room. We were wondering if there was a way out but we found Chase here"

"I thought you said Chase was with Douglas" Davenport said

"That is what were confused about. Hopefully Chase will help us with that" After a few minutes of flying. Davenport and the others finally reach the house. Davenport opened the front door and Adam entered with Chase in his hands.

"Take Chase down to the lab" Adam went down to the lab with Davenport following. Adam placed Chase on the cyber desk. Davenport went over and examined the wound.

"Davenport"

"Don't worry Adam he'll be alright. Just go upstairs and wait please"

"But Davenport"

"Please Adam" Adam went upstairs to find Tasha and Leo in the kitchen making dinner and Bree sitting on the couch.

"How is he" Tasha asked

"Davenport said he'll be alright he just needs to clean the wound and bandaged him up" Bree sat back down. Adam went and sat next to her. "Don't worry Bree he'll be fine. Davenport will take care of him"

"I know I'm just worried. What if Douglas did something to him"

"Then well help him okay" Adam embraced her in a hug. Once everyone sat down for dinner they heard the elevator door open. Adam and Bree got out of their seats and rushed over to Davenport who is caring Chase in his arms.

"How is he" Bree asked

"He'll be fine okay. I manage to stop the bleeding and check for any other injuries. He has a few cracked ribs so I injected him with a formal to help him heal faster. But besides that he should be fine. Adam can you take him up to one of the rooms, and then we can eat"

"Can I stay up there with him during dinner" Bree asked

"Sure but I do want you to eat though"

"I will" Adam took Chase upstairs and laid him in the bed then placed the covers over him. Bree entered the room with two plates full of food

"We'll be down stairs if you need us okay. I'll come up and swap with you later" Adam said

"Okay thank you Adam" Adam left the room and Bree sat in the chair next to Chase's bed. She placed both plates on the table. "Please wake up soon Chase. Please wake up" she began to stroke his hair until she fell asleep in the chair.

Later that night Adam entered the room to find a still sleeping Chase and a sleeping Bree. He goes over and shakes her awake.

"Bree wake up" Bree fluttered her eyes open.

"Hey Adam, what time is it"

"It is one in the morning. You should go sleep in your capsule I got him"

"No I want to stay up here with him"

"I know you do Bree but you need to rest to. When Chase wakes up he's going to want to see his older sister resting and good to go. Not Medusa"

"Is my hair that bad?"

"You have no idea. Just go get some rest please" Bree looked at Chase then back at Adam "For me" Adam made his puppy dog face.

"Fine I'll go sleep in my capsule just please call me or Davenport if something happens"

"I will now go rest and fix your hair" Bree smiled and left the room. Adam sat down in the chair Bree was in and turned on the TV. He turned it over to some cartoon Leo watches all the time. He sat back in the chair watching the show trying to get his mind off of what is going on. He looked over at Chase and heard him groan in pain holding his stomach. "You're alright Chase" Adam whispered stroking his hair.

"Douglas" Chase said "Copy"

"Chase wake up" Adam shook Chase a bit. Chase slowly opened his eyes and looked at Adam "Chase are you okay"

"Adam" Chase said

"It's really me Chase your back at home. You're okay"

"Adam" Chase began to cry. He sat up and hugged his older brother, Adam hugged back. "You're really here. Douglas said I would never see you again" Chase broke the hug.

"Don't worry Chase, Douglas can't hurt you anymore. You're safe now" Chase layed back down under the covers shivering. "You cold Chase"

"Yeah" Adam gets up out of the chair and heads to the hallway. He goes to the hallway closet and grabs an extra blanket. He goes back to the room and covers Chase up and sits back down in the chair. "Adam how long have I been gone for" Chase asked

"Chase you have been gone for more than four months" Chase's eyes widen when Adam said that.

"Four months" Chase said

"Yeah you have been missing for four months. We all wondered why you left"

"I didn't leave Adam."

"What do you mean?" Before Chase could answer he fell asleep. Adam laid back down in the chair. Wondering what Chase meant he didn't leave.

 **Wonder what Chase meant he didn't leave. Find out next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Wrong One

 **Alright here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

It's the next morning Adam came down the stairs to find Leo cooking breakfast with Tasha and Davenport on the couch watching the news.

"Good morning Adam"

"Morning Tasha what's for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes"

"Yes that sounds awesome"

"Hey Adam did anything go wrong last night while watching Chase" Davenport asked

"He did wake up but he didn't stay up long"

"Did he say anything while he was awake?"

"I did ask him why he left and he told me he didn't leave. After he told me that he fell back asleep"

"I guess we can ask him if he wakes up today" they all heard the elevator door open and see Bree rush in with two pieces of paper

"Guy's you need to see this" Davenport and Adam rushed over to her

"What's wrong Bree" Davenport asked

"You know when Leo found that note on Chase's capsule four months ago saying he was leaving. I looked it over and I found out something"

Five minutes ago:

Bree gets out of her capsule fully dress. She went over to the cyber desk to grab her phone when she noticed the note Chase left four months ago. She looked at the note for a minute wondering how Chase ended up with Douglas. Then she noticed something about the note. She goes over to Chase's school stuff and pulls out an essay he was working on before he disappeared. She looked at both of the notes examining them when she realized the difference. She quickly made her way upstairs to find everyone in the living room and kitchen.

"Guy's you need to see this" Davenport and Adam rushed over to her

"What's wrong Bree" Davenport asked

"You know when Leo found that note on Chase's capsule four months ago saying he was leaving. I looked it over and I found out something" she gave Chase's old essay to Davenport.

"Bree this is Chase's old essay why is this important" Bree handed him the note that Chase left.

"Look at the hand writing" Davenport and Adam looked over both pieces of paper. They soon notice the handwriting on the note is different from Chase's essay.

"The hand writing is different" Adam said

"Exactly Chase didn't write the note someone else did" Bree stated

"Well maybe it was" before Davenport could finish they heard a short scream come from upstairs. Bree used her super speed to speed up to the room to find Chase sitting up holding his stomach.

"Chase" she rushed over to him and laid him back down in the bed. Seconds later Davenport and the other's rushed in the room.

"Chase is everything alright" Davenport asked

"Yeah my stomach just hurts a lot"

"That's probably because you got stabbed multiple times" Davenport gave Adam a glare.

"Any ways Chase I know you just woke up but can you tell us what exactly happened" Chase sat there thinking for a minute.

"Right after Adam, Bree and Leo left to ditch training I was down in the lab getting the simulator started"

Four months ago:

After Adam, Bree and Leo left the lab Chase started the simulator. He was about to grab the googles he used yesterday when he heard a knock come from behind him. He turned around to find he was looking at Douglas.

"Douglas what are you doing here"

"I came here for you"

"Try your best"

"Okay, come on out" Douglas yelled. Behind Douglas came out a person, Chase couldn't believe who it was. "Chase say hi to Chase" Chase was face to face with an exact copy of him

"How did this happen" Chase asked

"I made an exact copy of you. Your face, voice, and body I put into this android"

"Why?"

"I came across some interesting tech and let's just say. If you thought Marcus was tough you have no idea what you're in for"

"I'd like to test that theory"

"Fine Android Chase attack him" Chase got into his fighting stance. The Android copied his exact move.

"He's just a copycat"

"Android take him out" Chase pulled up his force field. The android shot a his blue heat vision at Chase's force field. Chase groaned in pain and began to shake.

"You see Chase he is ten times stronger then Marcus is. You have no chance" Chase's force field fell and the androids heat vison struck Chase to the ground. "Now android take him out" the android shot an energy blast at Chase knocking him out.

Present:

"That's how it happened after that Douglas imprisoned me in his prison for the last four months. He would beat me and yell at me. One time I made him so mad he got a knife and stabbed me as you can see"

"So that means Douglas wrote the note and made it seem like Chase ran away so we wouldn't get suspicious he took him." Bree said

"Yeah he must have sent his android look alike to get you two so he can make androids like you" Davenport added "Don't worry Chase well solve this problem later right now just get some rest okay"

"Can Adam stay here with me? I don't feel like being alone" Davenport looked at Adam

"Yeah I'll stay with him. Just let me get our breakfast then I'll be right up" after everyone went back downstairs for breakfast. Adam came back up with two plates full of pancakes. He sat in the chair next to Chase's bed and gave Chase his plate of pancakes. "Davenport wants you to eat slowly so your stomach doesn't get upset"

"Thanks Adam" Chase slowly ate the first pancake, trying his best not to throw up. After Chase was done with his plate he laid back down in the bed.

"You feeing alright Chase"

"Yeah I guess I am"

"Is something bothering you buddy?"

"Yeah just, Douglas has always wanted control over our bionics and he had a chance and he didn't take it. Why?"

"Davenport will figure it out just give him time. All what you need to do is rest until you heal"

"Okay I will just as long as you stay with me"

"I will Chase just until you can get better" minutes later Chase fell asleep. Adam got up and went downstairs. He found Leo and Davenport watching TV and Tasha and Bree in the kitchen talking about boys. He goes over and sits next to Davenport.

"How is he" Leo asked

"He fell asleep. I'll go check up on him in ten minutes"

Meanwhile with Chase:

Chase laid there peaceful sleeping.

"Chase wake up" Chase thought it was Adam trying to wake him up so he ignored it. "Wake up Chase" Chase continued to ignore the voice. The man placed a hand over Chase's mouth and used his other hand to squeeze his stomach. Chase screamed at the pain, he opened his eyes wide and found himself face to face with the android look alike. The android removed his hand from Chase's mouth. "Hello Chase"

"Why are you here" Chase asked

"Master Douglas wants you back. So I came to bring you home"

"I'm not going with you"

"You will rather you like it or not." They both heard the door open and see Adam enter the room. Adam's smile disappeared when he saw the Chase look alike.

"Chase" Adam yelled. The android quickly geo leap away, Adam rushed towards Chase's side checking his little brother. "Chase are you alright"

"Yeah my stomach just" before Chase can finish he yelled in pain holding his stomach.

"Davenport" Adam yelled. Seconds later Davenport, Bree and Leo entered the room.

"What's wrong Adam" Davenport asked

"Chase is bleeding again" Davenport went over and examined Chase's stomach

"Leo go get me some bandages and the formula" Leo rushed down to the lab. Chase squeezed his stomach again trying his best not to yell in pain. "Calm down Chase. Adam what exactly happened" before Adam could talk Chase interrupted him.

"The android… came here and told me… Douglas wants me back. He squeezed my… stomach then said he'll get me… once Adam came in the android… geo leap away" Chase held his stomach again. Leo entered the room and gave the bandages to Davenport along with the formula.

"Okay Chase this is going to sting but it will help with your injury okay" Davenport injected the liquid in Chase's stomach and he yelled in pain. After a minute Chase was lying on the bed trying to calm down. "I'm going to bandage it okay. So the bleeding can stop" before Davenport could touch Chase.

"I want Adam to do it please" Davenport handed Adam the bandages. Adam carefully took off the old bandages then began to wrap Chase's injury with the new ones.

"Alright guys we got two options. Either Chase stays up here and someone needs to watch him or we move Chase down to the couch" Davenport said

"What do you want to do" Adam asked. Chase sat there thinking.

"I want to be on the couch" Chase spoke.

"Alright Adam, after your done bandaging him up can you bring him to the couch"

"Yeah I will" Davenport and Leo leave the room

"You okay Chase" Bree asked. Pushing his long hair out of his face

"Yeah I think the formula is starting to kick in" Bree started to mess with Chase's hair.

"Once you get better Chase we need to cut your hair unless you want it long"

"First I need to get better" Chase forced a smile on his face.

"Alright you ready to move downstairs" Adam said

"Yeah" Adam picked up Chase bridal style then took him downstairs and placed him on the couch.

"Alright now I want you to rest okay" Davenport said

"I will" Chase laid his head in Bree's lap. She began to stroke his hair until he fell asleep.

"I got him for the night okay guys" Bree said to everyone

"Alright Bree you can stay with him. Just wake us up if anything happens" Davenport and Leo made their way upstairs.

"I'm going to come up later to switch with you okay"

"Okay" Adam left to the lab. Bree sat there still stroking Chase's hair and checking his wound until she fell asleep.

Meanwhile at Douglas's lair:

Douglas was watching Bree and Chase on the couch sleeping from his secret security camera.

"Master Douglas" the android said

"Tonight we strike, were going to go in there and you're going to get me Chase by force. Once you do I can update his chip with the programming."

"What is the programming?"

"Oh it's to die for" Douglas stared at the screen looking at Chase with an evil smile.

 **Wonder what Douglas has plan for Chase. Find out next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Wrong One

 **Chapter 6. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 6:

During the night Adam came up to the living to find a sleeping Bree. He went over and shook her awake.

"Bree wake up" Adam said. Bree opened her eyes

"Is it time Adam" she asked

"Yeah it's time. Go gets some rest I got him" Bree slowly got up from the couch without waking Chase. She made her way to the elevator and went down to the lab. Once she exited the elevator she made her way to her capsule. She opened her capsule when she heard the voice.

"Thinking of going to bed without saying good night" she turned around to find Chase standing there smiling

"Chase" she whispered

"Hello sister" Bree's eyes widen when she realized who it was.

"What do you want android"

"I've come for Chase and in order to do that. I have to take out the only things standing in my way. You and Adam" he chuckled

"You won't get anywhere near him" Bree got into a fighting stance. The android got into Chase's stance. Bree super speeded towards the android; she threw a few punches but the android dodge them. She through one more punch until the android caught her hand and threw her across the room. He then shot her with an energy blast causing her to go unconsciousness

"You were always so weak" he picked her up and threw her into her capsule "One down one more to go" he went towards the elevator.

Adam was sitting on the couch next to Chase. He was watching the sports center while eating a bagel. He heard the elevator door open and rolled his eyes.

"Bree I already told you. You need your rest" he got up from the couch to face Bree but realized it wasn't Bree. He stood there staring at the same android who pretended to be his little brother.

"Hello brother"

"We are not brother's you robotic freak"

"Why not, I look like Chase. I sound like Chase I am better then Chase in every way. I can be better then he can ever be"

"Yes you look alike. You sound alike but Chase would never join Douglas and betray his family. Also he isn't a washing machine" the android got mad and super speeded towards Adam grabbing him by the neck.

"Then let me prove it" the android began to squeeze Adam's neck. Adam tried to use his strength to break free but it was no use. Adam new the android was stronger then him "Am I better then Chase now or do I have to prove it some more" Adam used his heat vision to stun the android. The android let go Adam. "So you are smarter then you look" Adam rushed at the android with brute force. The android used his molecular kinesis to lift Adam up into the air.

"Only Chase can use that"

"Not anymore" the android threw Adam into the TV. Adam laid there watching the android throw Chase over his shoulder. "Hope you had fun because next time you see him he might be dead" the android geo leap away. Adam tried to get up but his body was numb, his vision began to darken.

"Chase" he whispered before he let the darkness take over him.

Douglas's lair:

The android entered the lair with Chase over his shoulder.

"Where do you want him" Douglas turned around in a chair

"Put him on the table then we can begin" the android placed Chase on the table. Douglas got out of the chair and went to Chase. "Now we can finally begin"

Davenport's house:

"Adam wake" Adam heard a voice but it sounded far away "Adam please wake up" the voice started to seem familiar. Adam got the strength to open his eyes. He's sees Davenport shaking his shoulder but he can't feel it.

"Davenport" Adam spat out

"Adam are you alright"

"I can't feel anything" Adam said.

"Okay can you at least get up" Adam tried his best to get up but he lost his balance and fell flat to the ground. "Leo" Davenport shouted. Leo rushed over to Davenport from the kitchen. "Help me get him to the lab" once Davenport and Leo got Adam to the lab. Adam sat in Davenports chair holding his side.

"Guys" Leo screamed. Davenport rushed over to Leo. They both found Bree unconsciousness in her capsule. Leo opened her capsule and shook her awake

"Bree can you hear me"

"Yeah I can hear you"

"Oh thank god. Can you stand" Bree gets up on her feet holding her head

"What happened?" Bree asked

"The android took Chase back to Douglas's lab" they all heard Adam say.

"If Douglas did kidnap him again he might be at the same lab he had us imprisoned" Bree added

"Alright then it is up too you two. You guys need to go in and save Chase. We cannot lose him again"

"This time we won't lose him. We're going to go in there save Chase and destroy that android once and for all" Bree said

"Adam can you stand now" Adam gets up from the chair still holding his side.

"Yeah now let's go get our brother" Adam and Bree went into their capsules to get there missions suits on. Once they exited there capsules they went straight to Mr. Davenport who is at the cyber desk typing something in.

"Were ready" Bree said

"Okay guys the tracker says Chase is at Douglas's lab so he knows were coming. So be extra careful"

"Next time you see us. Chase will be with us at home, safe and sound" Adam grabbed Bree's shoulder and she super speeded them to the entrance of the lab. They entered the lab noticing it is in complete darkness. They walked to the center of the lab when all the lights turned on blinding them both. Once they got use to the light they looked around the lab and see Chase on a table unconsciousness. Adam and Bree rushed over to him.

"Chase are you alright" Bree asked

"We need to get him out"

"Not on my watch" they both turned around to see Douglas standing there with the android

"Why do you need Chase you already have the look alike" Adam asked

"Oh Adam you just don't understand do you. Looks like you have to understand the hard way. Android take them out for good"

"Bree I'll handle the android you just get Chase out here"

"But Adam what if he kills you"

"I'd rather die than let them have Chase. Now go" Bree rushed over to Chase, trying to wake him up.

"Chase come on wake up we need to get out of here. Please wake up" Chase opened his eyes. Sitting up feeling the back of his neck

"Bree what's going on?"

"No time to explain we just need to get out of here" Bree helped Chase to his feet. Bree looked and saw Adam on the ground groaning in pain with the android standing over him

"Time to end you"

"Stay here Chase" Bree super speeded towards the android and pushed him to the ground. Bree helped Adam off the ground. She looked up and saw and android staring at her with a grin

"You know that's the first time someone got the jumped on me. That is one time to many" the android tried to super speed towards Adam and Bree but he was frozen "What" they looked over and saw Chase using his molecular kinesis to stop the android. "Let go of me"

"Guys get out of there" Chase yelled. Bree walked Adam towards Chase.

"Now what" Adam asked

"We need to leave" Bree said

"No we can't, we need to get rid of that android once and for all otherwise it will come back and attack us again"

"I agree with Chase" Adam said

"He's stronger then the three of us combined how can we defeat him"

"I don't know but we need to try" Adam, Bree and Chase got into their fighting stance. The android stood there smirking at them all

"Even with you three fighting together you can't beat me. I am just too powerful"

"Let's see copycat" the android froze in his spot. Adam, Bree and Chase looked at each other.

"What happened" Adam asked

"Let me see" Chase scanned the android "What do you know"

"What"

"He burned out"

"What do you mean" Bree asked

"Remember when Douglas said that Marcus was also an android but wanted us because Marcus would burn out by his 16th birthday. That is what just happened to the look alike. He burned out"

"So meaning" Adam said

"Meaning he is no longer going to be a problem, we can go home" Chase and Adam grabbed Bree's shoulder and she super speeded them home. Douglas entered the lab and went to his android

"Looks like the shut off switch worked. Now that Chase has the programming in his chip I have no worries. Once Chase's chip takes care of him I can deal with Adam and Bree. Like they say cut the head off of the snake and the rest is nothing" Douglas chuckled.

 **Sorry I kind of rushed it there at the end. See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Wrong One

 **Alright here is chapter 7. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7:

Adam, Bree and Chase enter through the front door.

"Were back" Bree yelled. They looked around and saw the living room empty. "Davenport and Leo must be downstairs" they headed to the lab. Once in the lab they found Davenport typing something in the cyber desk and Leo at his mission specialist desk "Davenport were back"

"Thank god are you all alright"

"Yeah were all okay"

"Chase how are you feeling"

"I'm feeling okay I got a short little tingle in my neck but besides that I'm fine"

"Go to your capsule and I'll scan your chip and see if Douglas did anything to it"

"Alright' Chase went in to his capsule and Davenport scanned him. Once scanning was done Chase exited his capsule holding the back of his neck

"You okay" Bree asked

"Yeah it just stings a little"

"It will take a few minutes until we get the results do just wait okay"

Douglas's lair:

Douglas sat there in his chair watching his brother and his kids in the lab scanning Chase's chip

"Well then it looks like it is time to start the show" Douglas grabbed a small control from his desk. It had seven different settings on it. "Let's start off with number one" he pressed the first setting on the remote

Davenport's:

Davenport was waiting at the cyber desk with Bree while Adam and Leo played rock, paper and scissors. Chase stood there in between watching them hoping one of them will win. Chase felt a tingle in his chip he didn't know what it was but before he could tell Davenport there was a sharp pain in his neck that speeded through his whole body. He yelled in pain and fell to the floor.

"Chase what's wrong" Bree asked. Chase yelled scratching his neck for the pain to stop. "Davenport do something" Bree yelled

"Adam get him on the table" Adam lifted Chase up and placed him on the table. Davenport went over and tried to see Chase's neck but Chase wouldn't move his hand. "Chase I need you to remove your hand so I can see" Chase yelled again with tears running down his face. Leo went over to the cyber desk and sees the results of Chase's scans.

"Big D come see this"

"Not until we help Chase"

"This might help" Davenport rushed over to Leo examining the scan.

"Davenport what's wrong"

"Chase's chip got a new program which is causing his chip to send a lot of pain through his entire nervous system" Chase continued to yell

"Can you deactivate" Leo asked

"No I can't it looks like the program is controlled by a remote"

Douglas's:

"That's right Donnie it can only be stopped by a remote which I possess. So I can make him go through this pain until he dies" Douglas grabbed the remote. "He is still my son so I guess well go to setting two" he pressed the number two on the remote. "That should last till tomorrow"

Davenport's:

Chase laid there on the table screaming in pain grabbing the back of his neck.

"We have to do something" Adam screamed

"I'm trying Adam just give me time" they all froze. Noticing the screaming has stopped, Davenport turned over to see Chase lying on the table completely still.

"Davenport" Bree said. Davenport went up to Chase and placed two fingers on his pulse

"He is still breathing but unconsciousness"

"What happened" Adam asked

"Chase got a new program in his chip. Basically the program has seven different settings. Each one has their own effect on Chase"

"Which settings was this one" Bree asked

"This was just setting one. Now it looks like setting two has been activated"

"What does that one do?"

"I don't know Bree. I have no idea what each of the settings will do Chase's chip and his body. But let's just hope none of them are fatal"

"Is Douglas doing this" Adam asked

"Yes the program is being controlled by a remote which I think he has. So he can decide which setting Chase's chip activates"

"Then let's go back to his lab and force him to give us the remote" after Bree said that Douglas appeared on the screen.

"Hello family" they all faced Douglas

"We know what you did Douglas and the remote"

"That's because I wanted you to know"

"Why?"

"Because I knew you would probably send Adam and Bree to come and get the remote. Well good luck I relocated to another lab. Even if you do find me I have a special setting on my remote to detonate Chase's chip. You know what could happen if his chip explodes"

"Fine what do you want?"

"That my good brother is for another day" Douglas disappeared off the screen.

"What now" Leo asked

"I need you guys to take care of Chase while I find a way to get rid of the program"

"Can you" Bree asked

"I don't know but I need to try, for Chase. Take him upstairs to one of the rooms and watch him okay" Adam carefully lifted Chase off the table and headed towards the elevator while Bree followed

"I should leave you to work"

"No Leo I need your help with this. With Chase out you're the only other one that can help"

"What about Adam and Bree. Scratch that what about Bree"

"If I know Bree she won't leave Chase's side until Adam forces her too and Adam is well Adam so you're the only one who can help"

"Okay just tell me what to do" While Davenport and Leo were working in the lab. Adam and Bree took Chase up to the spare bedroom he was in before. Chase laid there under the covers while and Adam and Bree sat on each of the sides of the bed.

"Do you think Davenport can fix Chase" Adam asked

"I don't know. We just need to wait" they both heard Chase groan. "Chase" Chase opened his eyes and looked at Bree. He then got a smile on his face. "Chase how do you feel"

"I feel very tired. What happened I just remember a bunch of pain then nothing" Adam and Bree looked at each other.

"Let's start from the beginning" Bree explained to Chase the situation with the settings and the remote. "So now Davenport and Leo are down in the lab trying to find a way to get rid of the program"

"So I'm on setting two"

"Yeah do you feel different?"

"No I feel the exact same"

"Well just in case Adam and I are going to watch you okay."

"Okay but I'm tired so I am going back to bed"

"Get some rest" Chase shut his eyes and soon fell asleep. "I got him Adam"

"You sure Bree because the last few times you over did it"

"Trust me I got it"

"Okay you know where to find me" Adam left the room. Bree sat there stroking her younger brother's hair. "Davenport will fix you Chase he always does" Minutes later Bree fell asleep.

Adam entered the lab to find Davenport and Leo working not stop trying to get rid of the program.

"Still not working Big D"

"We need to keep trying" Adam went and sat down on one of the chairs "Adam how is Chase"

"He woke up and Bree explained to him to situation then he fell asleep. Bree said she was going to watch him but only for few hours"

"As long as someone is watching him" Leo went over to cyber desk.

"Big D you need to come see this"

"What is it Leo"

"Something's wrong with the programming"

"What do you mean" Davenport went over to the desk and examined the program "This isn't right"

"What isn't right" Adam asked

"The program isn't acting like it's supposed to be almost like it got a" Davenport pause

"Got what" Adam asked again

"We need to get to Bree now"

Bree sat there in the chair sleeping, she fluttered her eyes open. She looked over at the bed expecting Chase asleep but he was gone. She got worried and got up out of the chair looking around the room for Chase.

"Chase where are you" she headed to door. Opening the door to find Chase standing there "Chase you scared me you aren't' supposed to be up" Chase looked at her. "Chase are you okay" Chase's eyes for some reason were purple. He grabbed her by the neck and began to squeeze. "Chase stop" Chase just stared at her. Watching as his sister was losing breathe

"Adam now" Chase looked over down the hall and Adam tackled him to the ground. Bree fell coughing. "Adam place it on the back of his neck" Adam placed a small device on the back of Chase's neck. Davenport pressed a button on the remote and the device shocked Chase until he went unconsciousness.

"Bree are you okay" Adam asked

"What's going on?"

"We just learned something about Chase's program Douglas installed"

"What was it?"

"Adam put him in the room" Adam picked up Chase and placed him on the bed

"Davenport"

"Bree we just learned that Chase's chip was corrupted by something. Since the program was design to put Chase in pain, now that it is corrupted his chip it is corrupting Chase and I don't know what to do but I will figure it out" they heard the doorbell ring. Davenport went downstairs hoping whoever it is they would just leave. He opened the door and couldn't believe who is standing there.

"Douglas"

 **What could Douglas want now.**

 **Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

Wrong One

 **Alright people here is chapter 8! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8:

"Douglas"

"Donnie I need your help"

"Why would I help you after what you did to Chase?"

"Because I need your help to fix Chase"

"What do you mean?"

"I know the program corrupted Chase but it's more than that"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain but I need to see Chase before he surfaces"

"Who are you talking?"

"Davenport" Davenport and Douglas both heard Bree scream from upstairs. They both rushed up and entered the room to find Bree shaking Leo awake and Chase holding Adam up by his neck.

"Chase" Davenport yelled. Chase looked at Davenport and his eyes were purple again. "Chase" Chase let go off Adam.

"Activating override app. Connect to Adam and Bree" Adam and Bree both stood up

"Chase stop this" Davenport yelled

"Chase is gone"

""Davenport help us" Bree screamed

"I can't not until Chase deactivates the override app he has control over your bionics"

"Chase" Douglas yelled "You leave Chase alone otherwise I detonate his chip and you go along with it"

"Douglas what are you talking about that is Chase"

"No its not"

"Then who is it"

"Remember the android clone I made of Chase. I shut him down because I no longer needed him but he knew I was so he downloading a virus in Chase's chip when I was giving him the program. He's uses the virus to take over Chase's body and bionics"

"So you're telling me the same android that you built and shut off is now controlling my son"

"Yes" Davenport looked back over at Chase "Is it true"

"I finally got what I wanted with Chase's chip and the virus I implanted in your program is corrupted his chip which is allowing me to take over his bionics and body. I got to say it feels great"

"Douglas how do we stop him"

"I have to delete the program and the only way to that is to get Chase in his capsule so I can access his chip"

"How do you suppose we get him to the lab? We can't just ask him"

"I'm thinking Donnie give me a minute"

"You can't whisper I have super senses remember. You won't get me to the lab now time for some fun"

"Davenport" Adam screamed. Davenport and Douglas look over and see Adam charging at them. They dodge out of the way and Adam runs into the wall.

"We need to run" Douglas screamed. They ran out of the roon and downstairs trying to make their way to the elevator. Before they made to the elevator Bree super speeded in front of them blocking there way.

"Bree"

"Sorry" Bree kicked Davenport in the stomach and tripped Douglas to the ground. Chase and Adam came down to the living

"Humans are so weak" Adam picked up Davenport and Douglas and threw them against the elevator door. "Finish them" the elevator door opens and Davenport and Douglas enter and shut it behind them. Once the doors open Davenport and Douglas exit the elevator

"Eddy shut down the elevator"

"Got it Donnie"

"Alright Douglas you have some explaining to do"

"About what"

"How did a robot you built take over my son. It shouldn't have its own mind"

"Well you see Donald I kind of gave the android an A.I."

"Really Douglas out of all things and you give it an A.I"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time and now it has backfired"

"We need to find a way to get Chase in his capsule so you can delete the program and the A.I"

"He won't come by himself we something that interferes with his control over Chase for a short time. Just enough time to get him in the capsule but what"

"We need to think of it fast"

"If only Chase had like a second personality that can come out for a few minutes" Davenport's eyes widen

"I got it"

"What is it Donnie"

"I wish I can tell you Douglas but Chase has super senses he can hear everything were saying you're just going to have to trust me"

"Okay"

"Eddy let them down here"

"Just remember if you die Donnie it is Tasha's fault" Minutes later that elevator door opens and Adam, Bree and Chase enter the lab.

"You two are up to something but it won't work. Adam, Bree finish them off"

"Of course you make them do your dirty work you were always scared" Davenport said

"What did you say?"

"I mean come on the only time you ever fought was when you were a android just because if you get damaged you can repair. Now that you're all flesh and bone you're afraid of injuring yourself"

"SHUT UP" Chase said

"Mr. Davenport what are you doing" Bree asked. Davenport stared at her for a minute hoping she would get what he is doing

"Sorry Chase I don't mean to get you MAD" Bree knew what he meant after he said that

"That is true he is nothing but a scared little baby" Bree said

"Even Chase is man enough to face anyone and he's already a scared little girl" Adam said

"STOP IT NOW" Chase yelled

"Don't get mad Chase were just telling you the truth"

"What's going on? Commando app activated"

 **Commando app activated**

"YOU REALLY WANT TO GO LITTLE LADIES"

"Spike your back good" Bree yelled. She moved from her stop and went towards Davenport

"Donnie what exactly happened" Douglas asked

"You see I gave Chase something called a Commando app, basically you have Chase who is all smarts and nerdy and Spike who is well the exact opposite"

"Huh multiple personalities interesting"

"Spike"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" Spike yelled

"We need your help"

"AS LONG AS I GET TO RIP OUT SOMEONES SPINE I'M IN"

"We need you to step into Chase's capsule"

"So no ripping out spines"

"Later you can I got a few people in mind" Davenport glared at Douglas

"AS LONG AS I GET A CHANCE" Spike walked over to Chase's capsule and entered it

"Alright Douglas delete the program" Douglas went over to the cyber desk and began to type something in. They all heard the elevator door open and see Leo enter holding his head.

"Guy's what happened"

"No time to explain deleting the program now" Douglas pressed a button on the console and the capsule scanned Spike's chip.

"Did it work" Davenport asked

"Yeah the program is being deleted Chase should be back to normal" Chase came out of his capsule holding his head

"Chase you okay" Chase looked at Davenport for a minute

"Chase isn't here Spike is"

"Wait shouldn't the commando app also disengage while the program got wiped out"

"Um Donnie come see this" Davenport went over to the desk and looked over the results

"Davenport what's wrong why is Spike still here" Bree asked

"Um we have a short problem"

"What now" Adam asked

"Looks like when the A.I was deleted with the program he put a firewall on the commando app" Douglas said

"Which means" Leo said

"The commando app won't disengage until we take down the firewall. Meaning instead of Chase we got stuck with Spike" they looked over Spike who's flexing in front of a mirror kissing his biceps.

"Can we get Chase back?"

"Yes but it will take time, so you guys are going to need to entertain Spike until then"

"This should be fun" Leo said. Davenport went back over to the desk

"Douglas you're staying here to help me with this you owe us for your little A.I thing"

"I will help one because Chase could still be useful and two because Spike is freaking me out" Adam, Bree, Leo and Spike went upstairs to the living room.

"So now what" Adam asked

"You guys have fun with Spike" Leo went to the stairs "I got things to do. Night everyone and Eddy" Leo went upstairs and Spike went over to the fridge and started to eat all the food.

"Get out of my food" Adam rushed over to Spike

"This is going to be really fun" Bree went over to break up the fight. Eddy appeared on his screen watching them all fight in the kitchen

"Why am I stuck in this house" Eddy disappeared off the screen and a skull and crossbones appear

"I'm back" the A.I said then disappeared

 **Find out what happens next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Wrong One

 **New chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Sorry for any confusion I did this late at night.**

Chapter 9:

It's 3 in the morning Leo was sleeping in his bed. He heard a crashing noise and fell out off the bed; he rushed downstairs to find Bree helping Adam up from the ground. He looks over and sees Spike in the kitchen with a piece of pizza in his hand.

"What happened" Leo asked

"I tried to eat the last piece of pizza but Spike didn't agree" Adam said. Bree helped Adam to his feet. They all look and see Spike eating the pizza in the kitchen while still looking for food.

"Did Big D and Douglas find a way to get Chase back?"

"No and they have been working in the lab the whole night" Bree responded

"I can't take this" Leo marched to the elevator. He entered the lab frustrated hoping Davenport would have found a solution. "Big D" he looked and saw Davenport and Douglas working constantly on the cyber desk

"Not now Leo were really busy"

"Have you found a way to get Chase back and get rid of Spike?"

"Leo, Douglas and I are working very hard to get Chase back okay. Just give us time"

"Donnie this program isn't working either we need another one"

"That is the tenth one that didn't work we need something now"

"I'm trying Donnie but every program I put in the firewall blocks it out"

"Great first we deal with an android copy then we deal with an A.I. that implanted Chase with a virus and no were stuck with Spike how can this get any worse" Leo complained

"Wait I think I got it" Davenport said

"Got what Donnie"

"The firewall maybe instead of having a program attack the firewall we make a virus attack it"

"If we send a virus on the firewall in Chase's chip it could take it down but well still need to stop it before it can affect Chase" Douglas said

"Your right"

"Why not build a kill switch kind of like how Douglas built one for his android" Leo said

"We could do that" Davenport said

"Alright you build the virus and I'll build the kill switch"

"Sweet any way I can help" Leo asked

"Yes there is Leo" Leo rushed up to Davenport with his eyes widen and a big smile on his face

"What can I do?"

"Keep Spike under control" Leo's smile disappeared

"The one time you want me to help and you give me the impossible"

"Please Leo"

"Fine I'll do my best but if my spleen goes missing you know who took it" Leo went back upstairs to find the living room a complete mess. The couch was turned over with the TV broken and a stool in the wall "What happened in here" he looks over and sees Spike eating a cookie "Where are Adam and Bree" he points to the couch. Leo rushes over to find Adam and Bree under the couch "What happened now"

"Adam tried to take the last cookie"

"I was hungry" Leo rolled his eyes. Adam used his super strength to lift the couch off of him and Bree. They all looked and see Spike looking in the fridge for food again

"How are you still hungry" Leo asked

"A man has to eat"

"That doesn't mean the whole fridge. You're eating more than Adam"

"Don't tell me what to do"

"I'm supposed to be watching you so you have to listen to me" Spike rushed over to Leo and went up to his face

"Like to rephrase that" Spike started to growl

"You know what forget what I said enjoy yourself" Spike went back to the kitchen. "Guys what are we supposed to do"

"I don't know. How did it go with Davenport?"

"They may have found a solution"

"Really so we won't be stuck with Spike for very long" Bree said

"Well they didn't tell me how long"

"Leo I can't deal with him anymore he's worse than Adam"

"Yeah he's eating all my food"

"I don't know but Davenport wants us to keep him here just until they are done" they all heard the elevator door open and see Douglas come in

"Guys were done get down here and bring that"

"Spike follow us were going to show you were you can rip out some spines or spleens"

"You better not lie to me" they all headed downstairs and entered the lab.

"Spike before you go rip out spleens may you go into your capsule" Douglas asked

"I want the spleens NOW"

"Adam" Davenport yelled. Adam grabbed Spike and threw him into Chase's capsule.

"LET ME OUT NOW"

"Donnie now"

"Updating virus to Chase's chip now" Davenport pressed a button on the cyber desk. Spike kept pounding on the door.

"LET ME OUT"

"Bye Spike" Adam said. Spike began to get weak.

"Is it down Donnie?"

"Not yet give it time"

"Let me out" Spike said weakly. He pounded on the door one last time then fell to the floor

"Now Douglas" Douglas pressed a button on the console "Yes the virus is stopping and the commando app is deactivating

 **Commando app deactivated**

Adam opened the capsule and helped Chase up to his feet.

"Chase" Davenport said "You okay"

"Yeah I'm fine just a little woozy" Chase puked on the ground

"Adam get him to the trash can" Adam stood there disgusted "Adam"

"He puked on my foot and I am not wearing socks" Adam helped Chase to the trash can then went to clean off his foot. Bree sat next to Chase rubbing his back while he puked in the trash can

"Well Donnie looks like he's alright if you wouldn't mind I will be going"

"Hold on you are not going anywhere. You have a lot to answer for" Before Douglas could answer all the lights turned off. Everyone looked around wondering what happened

"Donnie by any chance is this you"

"No" all the lights turned backed on "That was weird I wonder what happened" Davenport went over to Eddy's screen "Eddy what happened" Eddy didn't appear on the screen "Eddy" a skull and crossbones appeared on the screen

"Mr. Davenport that isn't Eddy" Bree said

"I'm back" they heard a voice

"Alright Donnie is this a joke what is going on"

"Let me explain" the voice said "I found a backdoor to your little security system and let's just say he won't be around for a while"

"Douglas" Davenport screamed

"It's the A.I." Adam came back in the room

"Guys I can't get back upstairs the elevator's broken"

"The A.I. must have shut down the elevator"

"What's an A.I.?" Adam asked

"It's an artificial intelligence" Adam stared at Douglas "Ever seen Avengers"

"Yeah I love that movie"

"He's that Ultron thing"

"Douglas how do we get rid of him"

"Let me think"

"While you guys do that I'll do this" they heard a beep come from the cyber desk. Douglas and Davenport went over and were surprised

"No"

"Davenport what's wrong" Bree asked

"He's trying to self-destruct your chips"

"That's right and who should go first I know" Chase screamed in pain holding his neck then falling over.

"Chase" Bree screamed.

"Say goodbye to Chasey" Chase soon stopped screaming then fell unconsciousness.

"Davenport do something" Adam screamed

"Girly next"

"We need to find the source of the A.I." Douglas went over to the console

"If he took over Eddy then he must be in Eddy's program" Davenport went through his programs and found Eddy's "Found him"

"Great all what you need to do is delete the program and the A.I. should be gone"

"But if I do that then Eddy will also be deleted" Leo went over and pressed the button

"Finally something good came out of this" they looked and see the A.I. disappearing

"No it can't end like this"

"It just did" Douglas said. The A.I. disappeared from the screen and Douglas and Davenport checked the console

"Find anything" Davenport asked

"No he's gone for good now"

"Davenport" Davenport, Douglas and Leo rushed over to Bree and Adam who are trying to wake up Chase.

"We need to get him to the hospital now" Adam picked up Chase bridal style. "Let's hope were not too late" Hours passed and Davenport took Chase to his secret hospital. Davenport and Douglas stood at the receptionist desk while Adam, Bree and Leo waited in the waiting room.

"Do you think Chase will be okay" Bree asked

"I don't know Bree but if I know Chase he'll make it through" Adam brought her into a hug. Davenport looked over at his kids. He felt sad that they had to feel this pain for their brother

"I never attended for it to go this far Donnie"

"Douglas"

"Don't Donnie it's all my fault. I should have never made that android. Now because of me Chase is hurt I just hope he isn't"

"Don't Douglas Chase will make it he always has and always will"

"If he doesn't then I could never forgive myself"

"Mr. Davenport" Davenport and Douglas look and see the doctor. They rushed up to him hoping he has good news

"Dr. Rick's is my son okay"

"We have good news and bad news"

"Tell me doctor"

"The good news we were able to extract his chip from his neck it was shattered into thirty different pieces but were sure we got all of it out."

"The bad news"

"The bad news your son Chase is in a coma and we don't know when or if he will wake up. Also he could have some memory loss but we won't know for sure until he wakes"

"Can we see him?"

"Yes you may go see him"

"Douglas can you go get the kids" Douglas went and got Adam, Bree and Leo. Minutes later all them were in Chase's room. Adam and Bree both sat on one of the sides of Chase's bed while Davenport and Leo stood there talking. Douglas sat in the back of the room on one of chairs.

"Davenport will he be okay" Bree asked

"I hope so the doctors say they won't know anything else until he wakes up or if he does" Davenport sees the disappointment on their faces "It's getting late we should really go home and clean up before Tasha gets home"

"Can Adam and I stay with him for the night?"

"Sure just call the doctors if anything happens" Davenport and Leo left the room. Douglas stood up and left the room also.

"Bree are you okay"

"It's his entire fault. It's all Douglas's fault that Chase is here"

"Bree"

"Don't even try to comfort me Adam this time it won't work"

"Do you want to be left alone?"

"Yeah just for a little bit please"

"Alright call me if you need anything" Adam got up from the chair and left the room. Bree held Chase's hand she sat there looking at her younger brother.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Chase" Bree began to cry her heart out hoping her brother will make it.

Adam was in the hallway looking at the vending machine. He pulled out his wallet ready to put money in when realizing he had no money

"Here" he looked over and found Douglas giving him a dollar. Adam took the dollar and put in the vending machine. He pressed a button on the machine a bag of chips fell to the bottom, he grabbed the bag. He opened and placed a chip in his mouth. He looked over at Douglas and he could tell Douglas was sad. He offered Douglas a chip "I'm fine"

"You alright Douglas"

"I heard Bree say all that stuff about me and she's right. It is my entire fault that Chase is in here"

"Everyone makes mistakes"

"Not ones like this I just don't know what to do Adam"

"What do you mean?"

"When I saw Chase fall to the ground screaming something in me broke. I don't know what I just don't feel the same way"

"Meaning"

"I don't know if I want to be evil anymore"

"Well isn't that a good thing"

"I don't know I just can't go from being evil for years to good in one day. But I just don't want to hurt anyone anymore I don't get it"

"Maybe you finally realize causing pain isn't the way of life. Maybe now you realize you don't have to be the bad guy"

"I guess I don't know I just need time to think. Tell Chase I hope he gets better"

"Wait Douglas"

"What?"

"Why don't you stay and wait with us until Chase wakes up"

"I don't think anyone wants me here"

"Bree may not agree but I do. You may have done some bad things to Chase but the moment you saw something wrong you came to us to fix him. Plus I think you should stay for Chase and apologize to him in person"

"Adam"

"Douglas I am begging you to stay please. Don't do it for me or Bree or Davenport do it for Chase" Douglas thought for a moment

"Fine I'll stay but when Chase wakes up I'm gone. You know what Adam you're not as stupid as I thought you were"

"Thanks now do you have another dollar" Douglas reached into his wallet and gave Adam another dollar. Later they both entered the room to find Bree asleep on Chase's stomach.

"We should get some rest we have a big day tomorrow"

Chase laid there on the bed completely still. He awoke but he couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't move his body or anything. He tried to move his arms and legs but he didn't feel them. The most he was able to move was his thumb and index finger.

"Yeah I'm fine Tasha" Chase heard a familiar voice it sounded like Davenport's "No honey I'm fine I'm not hungry" Chase began to move his thumb and index finger hoping Davenport would notice. "Chase" he heard Davenport get out of his seat and walk up next to him "Chase can you speak" Chase continued to move his thumb and index finger "Okay move your thumb for no and index finger for yes. Can you open your eyes" Chase moved his thumb "Can you speak" Chase moved his thumb "Well at least your showing something. I'll be right back" Davenport left the room and Chase laid there; he was beginning to get feeling back in his hands and toes. Soon he was able to open his eyes. He got the energy to sit up and find he was in a small room. Davenport came back in and he smiled once he saw Chase "Chase are you okay"

"Where" before Chase could continue he coughed.

"Don't talk your throat is very dry okay. I'll get you some water" Davenport left the room and came back with a glass of water. He gave it Chase and he took a small sip "Try not to talk so much okay your body is very weak"

"W-where is everyone" Chase asked

"Adam, Bree and Leo are on a mission and Tasha is in the cafeteria"

"M-m-mission"

"Yeah I had to give Leo bionics so he can take your spot on the team just until your back to one hundred percent"

"H-how long h-have I been o-o-out"

"Chase you have been in a coma for nine months"

 **Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Wrong One

 **Alright people this is the finale chapter of Wrong One. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 10:

"Chase you have been in a coma for nine months" Chase laid there surprised

"N-nine months"

"Yeah nine months"

"It f-felt like minutes to m-me"

"Yeah but your fine now everything is alright"

"W-wait if you're here then w-who's helping them w-with the mission"

"You see Chase for last nine months a lot has happened. While I have been here watching you Douglas kind of offered to help with the missions"

"D-Douglas"

"Yeah he wanted to stay to make sure you were alright" Chase laid back down "You okay"

"Y-yeah I just can't b-believe Douglas stayed"

"He said he felt like he needed to make it up to you after the whole A.I. thing"

"W-what exactly happened I can't r-remember that p-part"

"The A.I. blew up your chip Douglas and I were able to get rid of it but we needed to rush you to the hospital. Once they got your broken chip out of your neck Douglas and I helped them make another one" Chase felt scared at the thought of another chip in his neck. The last nearly killed him why would he take the risk of that happening again "You okay Chase"

"Y-yeah I'm fine"

"Chase what's wrong" Chase sat there thinking. _I can't be bionic anymore I'm to scared but I can't let Davenport know that. He'll see as a sign of weakness. Well here goes nothing._

"I don't want to be bionic anymore" Davenport couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Chase are you sure"

"I'm sure"

"Well can you think about it before you decide?"

"Yeah I will" Davenport got up

"I'm going to call the other's and tell them your awake they all have been worried and would be happy to see you" Davenport left the room and brought out his phone.

Davenport's house:

Adam, Bree and Leo entered the lab

"Wow that mission was something" Leo said

"Next time Adam when we try to save a town from a active volcano try not to extinguish the lava with your heat vision" Bree said

"Fine" Adam sat in the chair. Douglas entered the lab with a smile

"Alright guys how did it go"

"This was by far the worse mission ever" Leo said

"Yeah for once I agree with Leo this one was just the worse" Bree agreed

"Well I got some news that's going to brighten your day"

"What" they all asked

"I got a call from Donnie saying Chase woke up. He's wants us to get there as soon as possible"

"What are we waiting for let's go" Adam and Bree get into their capsules and Leo gets in Chase's. Once there back to their regular clothes they follow Douglas to the car and drive to the hospital. Once they reached the hospital Bree super speeded inside. Adam, Leo and Douglas enter the find Davenport waiting in the waiting room.

"Donnie"

"Hey guys he's in there you can go see him but Douglas I need to talk to you"

"Alright" Adam and Leo rushed to Chase's room. Douglas sat next to Davenport "Is something wrong"

"I told Chase about what happened and I told him about the chip we made for him"

"What's wrong?"

"Chase doesn't want to be bionic anymore. I told him to think about it before he comes to a final decision and I hope he reconsiders"

"Did you ask him why he doesn't want to be bionic?"

"No"

"Give him time Donnie he's probably just a little nervous to have a chip being put back into his neck after the first one tried to kill him. Give him a few weeks and I'm sure he'll reconsider"

"If you say so" they both get up and go into Chase's room.

"So Chase how do you feel" Leo asked

"I feel fine but my body is a little sore and my neck hurts"

"Well the doctors said you'll be able to get out of the hospital in a week" Tasha said

"Good I hate be stuck in here"

"Once your home and back to one hundred percent we can finally have you back on the team" Bree said

"That reminds me Leo what abilities did Davenport give you while I was unconsciousness"

"Davenport gave me a copy of your chip. So I have all of your abilities. Don't worry once you're up and walking I'll give it back" Chase got quiet. "You okay Chase"

"Yeah I'm fine" Bree could tell something was bothering her brother

"Chase what's wrong" Bree asked

"I'm fine guys don't worry. Everything is okay"

"Chase I know you're lying just tell us maybe we can help"

"I'm fine Bree can you just drop it" _I hate it when Bree just can't drop stuff. Every time this happens someone always ends up getting angry._

"No not until you tell me"

"Bree" they look and see Davenport and Douglas standing there "I think it's time to go"

"No not until he tells me what's wrong"

"You want to know Bree. I don't want to be bionic anymore okay. You happy now" Everyone got quiet

"Chase I didn't" she was cut off by Chase

"I don't want to talk to you right now. Just leave me alone" Bree stood up in frustration and stormed out of the room.

"Adam, Leo let's give Chase some time okay" Adam and Leo got up from their chairs and left with Davenport. Douglas sat next to Chase

"You okay Chase"

"Why are you here Douglas? Why did you stay?"

"I made a promise"

"Who'd you make the promise to?"

"I made the promise to Adam"

"What was the promise?"

"That I would stay until you woke up so I can apologize in person" Chase looked up at Douglas "Chase I am so sorry for what I did. I could have never forgiven myself if anything happened to you. I am truly sorry" Douglas got up and went to the door. _He's actually sorry._ Chase thought "I just wanted you to know how sorry I was"

"Douglas"

"What"

"I forgive you okay. Thank you for waiting until I woke up to apologize"

"Now you should get some rest" Douglas left the room to find everyone else in the hallway talking.

"Why doesn't he want to be bionic anymore" Bree screamed

"I don't know Bree but he told me he would think it over. Anyways its getting late and I think we're all just a little tired. So I only want one person to stay with him tonight"

"I got things to do" Leo said

"I got to go home and get dinner ready" Tasha said

"I'll stay" Bree said raising her hand

"No because you're just going to bother him about not being bionic"

"I'll stay" Adam raised his hand

"You sure Adam"

"Yeah I'll stay with him tonight"

"Okay if anything happens just call the doctor or nurse okay. Well see you guys in the morning"

"Alright" Everyone soon left the hospital. Adam entered Chase's room to find him lying back down. Adam sat in the chair next to him "How you feeling Chase"

"I'm hungry" Adam handed Chase his cookie and juice. Chase sat up and took a small bite out of the cookie and a small sip of the juice "Where is everyone"

"They all left for the night I offered to stay behind to watch you and keep you company"

"Thank you" Chase started to nibble on his cookie

"Chase may I ask"

"What do you want know"

"Why don't you want to be bionic anymore?" Chase got quiet. "Please Chase can you at least tell me that"

"I just don't think I can do it anymore" _I hope he buys it._

"So your confidence is shaken no big deal. We can help with that"

"Adam I just"

"Chase remember when I hurt myself and I was over protective"

"Yeah"

"You helped me get over it. I know you can get over this"

"There's a difference though Adam"

"How"

"You were afraid of getting hurt again me I'm just"

"Just what"

"I'm just"

"Spit it out Chase. Just tell me" Chase began to cry

"I'm just scared of dying okay" Chase busted out into tears.

"Chase is that why you don't want a chip in your neck"

"The last one nearly killed me and put me in a coma for nine months do you blame me"

"Chase let me ask you are you sure you want to do this"

"No to tell you the truth I'm not sure"

"Chase I don't care rather you're bionic or not okay. As long as you are safe you got me"

"Thanks Adam I just need time to think"

"Alright I'll be here watching TV if you need anything" Adam lies back in the chair and turned on the TV in Chase's room. Chase sat there quiet thinking.

The next morning came, Davenport and Tasha went to the hospital while Leo, Bree and Douglas stayed home to clean the house. Davenport and Tasha entered the room to find Adam asleep in a chair and Chase sitting up eating a cookie the nurse brought him.

"How you doing Chase" Davenport asked

"I'm doing okay"

"Is there anything I can get you sweetie" Tasha asked

"No thanks Tasha"

"So how did last night go with Adam" Davenport asked

"It was fine we talked about a few things"

"Like what if you don't mind be asking"

"We talked about my chip and I've come to a decision"

"Chase before you say anything I need to tell you. I will support you rather your bionic or not okay. So whatever you decided I am completely on board with"

"Davenport I put a lot into this decision and I would like to have my chip back" Davenport grew a smile and hugged Chase. "When's the earliest I can have my chip"

"They can put it in later today"

"To tell you the truth I miss being the smartest person in the world" Later that day Chase had the operation for his chip. Once he got his chip back the doctors placed him back in his room and Douglas brought Leo and Bree to the hospital to see Chase. Everyone was crowded around in Chase's room celebrating with cake which Tasha made.

"Alright everyone let's make a toast to Chase for being bionic once again" Davenport yelled. Everyone raised their plates full of cake "To Chase"

"To Chase" everyone shouted. Adam looked around the room to find that Douglas is gone

"Be right back Chase I got to go to the bathroom" Adam got up out of his chair and left the room. He searched the hospital when he found Douglas out front looking at a pond "Douglas why aren't you inside celebrating with us"

"It's time Adam"

"Time for what"

"Time for me to go, now that Chase is bionic and awake I no longer need to be here"

"Douglas"

"Adam I kept my end of the promise okay. It's time I go; tell Chase I wish him the best"

"Will you come back?"

"Trust me Adam I will be back but on good terms" Douglas left to his helicopter and flew away. Adam went back inside and sat back in his chair

"You okay Adam" Chase asked

"Yeah I'm fine trust me"

"Where's Douglas" Davenport asked

"Douglas left Davenport"

"Why"

"He told me his end of the promise we made was over and said the next time we meet him, he wishes it to be on good terms."

"I hope so to. Anyways Chase since you got your chip back the doctors said it will help you heal faster and said you will be able to go home tomorrow"

"The first thing we do when you get home is getting you a haircut okay" Tasha said

"Okay Tasha I will"

"Let this be a lesson okay no matter how bad things get or how scared you are you can always over come it"

"Thank you Davenport" Chase said

"You're welcome Chase. Now Leo since Chase is back"

"I am not giving up my chip"

"Excuse me young man yes you are" Tasha said

"Please mommy"

"Don't start that" Chase sat there watching his family. He looked over at Adam who is looking out the window

"Hey Adam"

"Yeah Chase"

"Don't worry well see him again. I know we will"

"I'm just glad he kept his promise"

"Me too" Chase sat there knowing that his life will be back to normal soon and hoping that one day Douglas will come back and be part of the family.

 **For the record endings are not my best.**

 **I hoped you liked it. Also I made an update to Chase's Life so please go check that out!**


End file.
